Rockoon
: "I'm what you'd call 'da bad guy'. My hobbies include long walks on the beach, taking things, and breaking things. Anything involving the doing of those things, would be awesome-cool!...things. Wow. I talk funny." - Rockoon : "I am NOT gonna listen to no '''Ginger-Spiked Mother Scratcher '''when I'm having a grand old time '''BLOWING THINGS UP!'" ''-Rockoon Rockoon is a recurring hacker in the TOME series and leader of "The Troublemakers" in the TOME RPG adaption, in the Animalistic class with the power of Explosives. Though he has not shown any hacking attempts since Episode 4, he spends his time being a general nuisance and annoying other players. He also has become disillusioned with TOME recently, imploring other players to give up the game. Biography Personality Despite being a hacker and main recurring antagonist, Rockoon tends to have a very playful, charismatic personality and is a very hyper individual. He has also been noted to become easily offended by obscene or profane language, often calling people "mother scratchers" instead of cursing. As "Rackoon" he makes exaggerated gestures as a mock of martial arts films and anime. He dislikes being referred to as a rodent, explaining that raccoons are closer related to bears instead of rats. At the finale of Season 2, he is seen to have redeemed himself and began to open up to others, even going as far as defending Archy being bullied by Odboll. Relationships *Doubling: Along with Rockoon, Doubling is one of the first hackers introduced in the TOME series, and work together to try and obtain the "ultimate power". Doubling is considerably less enthusiastic about this task than Rockoon, who he finds to be quite irritating. After Alpha scares off Doubling with the Forbidden Power, he abandons Rockoon, only to return to him later under the guise of a new account, Skeight. Rockoon shows great irritation towards Skeight as he copies his traditional "Whabuh?" catchphrase going as far as to make Rockoon kick him out of the arena in the Gemini Tournament. In episode 13, Rockoon had enough of Skeight as he told him to get lost along with the fact he doesn't need anyone but himself. Finally giving up on him, Skeight said his catchphrase, "mother scratcher", as his goodbye, making Rockoon realizing that Skeight is actually Doubling as Rockoon regrets the things he said and did to him. In episode 15, he tries to send an apologetic letter to him but instead deleted in doing so. Whether Rockoon and Doubling be friends again remains unknown. *Alpha: When Rockoon fights Alpha in the first episode, he is hurt by the Forbidden Power, which causes him to have an almost paralyzing fear of him. In episode 4, he nearly defeats the rest of Alpha's friends during a glitched quest, but Alpha breaks into the corrupted grid, causing Rockoon to panic and leaving him vulnerable. *Kirbopher: Rockoon first encounters Kirbopher after he tries to run away from Alpha and is cut in half by Kirbopher. As a result, Rockoon begins to grow resentment towards Kirbopher, mocking him in Episode 04. He addresses Kirb as "Marshmallow Man" and, in the Gemini Tournament, names a move "The Kirb Stomp" after his hatred towards him. Attacks & Moves *Bomboulder: A sharp rock hollowed out and filled with explosives. Two can be lobbed at once. *Tail Twister: A spinning dash attack in which the user is enveloped in a raging twister. *Mining: Allows the user to burrow underground and pop out with a sneak attack. RPG adaption With the exception of an added black cap and scarf, Rockoon's appearance and personality remains mostly the same in the RPG adaptation. In this adaption, him, alongside Skeight and Archy form "The Troublemakers" causing mischief in the game and serve as the antagonists for The Dandy Alliance Gallery Tome rockoon by kirbopher15-d4gacas.png|Rockoon season 1 design Raccoon.png|Rockoon during the Gemini Tournament as Rackoon Raccoon And Skeight.png|Rockoon and Skeight during the Gemini Tournament Trivia *During Episode 4, he coughs and says, "Man I gotta stop doing this voice thing", this could mean either his known voice is an act, or his voice hurt from a voice attack he used before this quote. ** This could also allude to his voice actor, Deven Mack Jr. who has gone on record to say that he was trying to get out of freelance voice acting when Chris Niosi approached him to voice Rockoon, and that playing the character was a favor he normally wouldn't have done. *When he appears in episode 8, he changes his username to Rackoon and his fur color has changed to red. This is a nod to his original appearance in TTA. *Rockoon's IRL name is known to be Rodney from a Private Message he was about to send to Skeight/Doubling in the ending of Episode 15. *The fact bubbles of Episode 4 implied that Rockoon is younger than most characters in the series, as he is described as "an irritable know-it-all kid". Category:Male Character Category:Hacker Category:Animalistic Category:Antagonist Category:D-Buggers Category:Character Category:Secondary Character